


Something more with Kaoru

by Vinushuka



Series: Dir en grey tour stories 1 [5]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru has a busy night on their tour bus. Kyo wants more than just blowjobs and Toshiya cannot sleep in his own bed because Die and Shinya are too noisy.  Making love with Tochi is nice but there is a small (or actually a big) problem with Kyo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something more with Kaoru

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an old photo where Tochi and Kaory pose looking like they were embracing each other.

# Something more with Kaoru

      Kyo was standing in the middle of the dressing room leaning his hands to his knees and breathing heavily. Sweat and blood was dripping from his face and chest to the floor. Kaoru could see his legs shaking of exhaustion. Kyo was still running at top speed although the show was over. He had again been magnificent, roaring and raging on stage like some dangerous beast. Even Kaoru was afraid of him when he was like this. “Can I help you?” he asked carefully and offered a towel to Kyo.

      Kyo straightened his back and glared at Kaoru with his dark eyes. “Yes, I want to fuck you”, he hissed between his teeth and rubbed a huge bulge in his low waist pants with his hand. Kaoru flinched, but decided then to play the game. Kyo clearly wasn’t himself and needed time to recover from his performance.

      “Let’s go somewhere more private to sort this out”, he proposed and grabbed Kyo by the arm to lead him to the showers. He stripped his clothes off and pushed him into the shower to clear his head.

      “You can’t be serious about wanting to fuck me. That thing is far too big for me. You should find a woman to fuck with. They are designed for that”, Kaoru commented when Kyo stepped out of the shower his dick still hard. Kyo seemed more clear-headed now and understood Kaoru’s problem.

      “It might be doable in bed if we proceed carefully”, Kyo replied looking thoughtful.

      “The only place where we have beds is on our tour bus and there everybody can hear us. You can’t expect me to keep quiet with that thing inside me“, Kaoru complained but he was starting to get excited about the idea, too.

      “Does it really matter? They already know about the blowjobs. Are you afraid of losing your authority if you let me fuck you?”

      “No, it not that. I’m afraid that you’ll hurt me. I don’t like the pain.”

     “I would never hurt you, believe me”, Kyo said and smiled his toothy smile. “I will come when everybody’s sleeping.

\----

      Kaoru had difficulties in falling asleep although he normally slept like a log in the constant hum of the bus. To his surprise he noticed that Shinya sneaked into Die’s bed compartment.  After a while he could hear their whispers and then Die’s heavy breathing and suffocated moans that kept going on and on. Kaoru started to get excited himself and hoped that Kyo would come soon, but he didn’t. Kaoru had already fallen asleep when he heard somebody open the curtain of his bed. “I can’t sleep in my own bed. Die and Shinya are so noisy”, Tochi complained. “Can I sleep here with you?” His bed was located at the back of the bus beside Die’s so no wonder he had lost his nerve. Kaoru rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to figure out what to do. He didn’t have the heart to say no to Tochi. He loved his goofy bassist. Kyo would have to wait for his turn, if he ever chose to turn up.

      Kaoru turned to his side to let Tochi cuddle up against him. Kaoru ruffled his hair and then kissed his face until he found his lips. “You can’t sleep here either”, he warned Tochi and sneaked his hand into his sleeping shorts.

      “I guessed that, but it’s better to be here with you than to be alone and listen to others making love”, Tochi whispered.

      Kaoru’s hand had found his dick and squeezed it gently until it started to get hard. “I would like to fuck you from the front. I love kissing and fucking at the same time”, Kaoru mumbled into Toshi’s ear and rolled himself on top of him. Tochi waited patiently while Kaoru put his condom on and squirted a portion of lube on Tochi’ behind and himself. “Please relax now”, he told Tochi who had raised his legs and inserted a pillow under his bottom. Kaoru pressed his lips on Tochi’s and started to push himself in. Tochi gasped when Kaoru’s dick slid inside him. When Kaoru was in, he stayed still for a while just to let Tochi get used to the feeling. Tochi responded by grabbing his head into his hands and kissing him passionately. When Tochi was ready Kaoru started to move slowly and carefully not to hurt him. The slow movement of their bodies while their mouths devoured each other seemed to last forever. Every time Kaoru sank himself deep inside Tochi he thought how happy he was. He had the most talented and beautiful bassist in the world in his band and as his lover.

      The beds on the bus were far too narrow for two people to sleep properly. When Kaoru had reached his climax and jerked Tochi off with his hand, they rested together for a while but then Tochi climbed out of Kaoru’s bed to get some sleep in his own. Kaoru was happy and relaxed after their lovemaking but was somehow disappointed that Kyo didn’t show up.

      He had probably just fallen asleep when he felt a warm and gentle hand brush his naked back and behind. Kyo was standing beside his bed in his yukata and gazed Kaoru’s naked body with his intensive dark eyes.

      “You’ve had a busy night”, he smiled and opened his belt. He was ready to make love. His huge dick was completely disproportional compared to his tiny, well-trimmed body. Maybe it’s just an illusion caused by Kyo’s small size, Kaoru thought but couldn’t help staring at the thing.

      “Well yes, but I couldn’t deny my teaching from my favorite pupil”, Kaoru sneered. Kyo let his yukata fall on the floor and climbed into the bed on top of Kaoru’s back. He kissed Kaoru’s nape and the side of his neck and caressed his arms with his hands.

      “I won’t hurt you”, he whispered into Kaoru’s ear and bit it then gently. “I will use my fingers first to widen the entry”, he told Kaoru to prepare him for what was coming. Kaoru felt him spread some lube on him and tried to relax. It was fingers only first. Kyo’s fingers were thin and slender like the man himself. They won’t hurt, Kaoru thought. They didn’t and Kaoru hardly noticed even when Kyo’s dick glided inside him. But he surely felt it, when Kyo started to push himself deeper inside him.

      “Oh please, you’re bursting me”, Kaoru whined trying not to strain his body.

      “Sorry, I will take it more slowly”, Kyo breathed into Kaoru’s ear.  He had clearly difficulties in controlling his desire to sink himself into Kaoru’s body as deep as possible. He’d been planning this already for long and now, when it was really happening, his lust was almost unbearable. Push by push he was deeper inside Kaoru. Kaoru tried to enjoy the feeling, but it was slightly too close to pain to turn him on properly. He was relieved when Kyo finally exploded shooting his sperm inside him.

      “Man, you were really tight”, Kyo huffed into Kaoru’s ear and withdrew himself.

      “Maybe we’re slightly incompatible”, Kaoru mumbled half asleep already.

      “Yeah, maybe, but I love your blowjobs anyway”, Kyo comforted him. When Kaoru had fallen asleep Kyo put on his yukata and sneaked back to his place. On his way he peeked into Tochi’s sleeping compartment. He was lying there on his belly his arm hanging over the edge of his narrow bed, looking like an angel. Kyo licked his lips feeling his body coming alive again. No, not yet, he thought, but maybe later…


End file.
